Groundling
by ardavenport
Summary: A newly Chosen woman has a unique problem with riding. With a little trial and error and help from others, they work it out.
1. Chapter 1

**GROUNDLING**

by ardavenport

**- - - Part 1**

* * *

><p>For once, Onie Thatcher had the kitchen to herself. The washing girl, Margo, was in the yard, taking the scraps out to the pigs. Esie Axehead was out front, serving the customers in The Ox and Cart's main room, and keeping her husband, Druin from sampling too much ale and getting lax with collecting payment for it. Even better, the last of the bread was out of the ovens, the bin full.<p>

Wham! The kitchen door slammed open, letting in the raucous sounds of the crowd in the main room. "Three mutton stews and a bowl of beans!" Shanni called out as she unloaded a full clattering tray of dirty bowls and mugs onto the sideboard. Onie had the new bowls ready for her on the serving table. She expertly slid them onto her tray with one sweep of her arm, added four loaves from the bin and went back to the melee again, kicking the door latch out of the way as she went. The door swinging back cut down the roar of laughing and voices as it closed. It was dinnertime and they had a full house.

There were two trader caravans passing through town, plus a minor festival at the Star Lady's Temple that involved a lot of summer flowers. So even though the Ox and Cart had Fair Fields' second best ale (everyone seemed to agree that the Wolf's Head had the best) it was good enough, and they were busy. Onie wiped a little spilled stew with a rag, and then her own brow with a clean end, pushing back the wet strands of brown hair clinging to her forehead. Sweat soaked her dress, ran down her back and front. The heat from the cook fire and the ovens were a blessing in the cold of winter, but a savory-scented semi-hell in summer.

The cook pots were still half full over the low fire (they only had two choices on the menu, beans and stew) and there was a stack of cleaned bowls ready, but the dirty pile on the sideboard was getting high again. Onie went to scrape off the leavings from the bowls and toss them into the tub for Margo to clean. Fortunately, it looked like everyone had a fair appetite; there wasn't much left. The mugs were drained as well. Onie frowned down into one. Something was wrong . . . .

Her head whirled to the side, her wide eyes going to the door into the main room. The noise was gone. It was quiet out there. What had happened?

She heard a solemn step outside, and a little jingle of bells, getting louder. Someone big and heavy on the wooden floor and . . . not human. A horse. Some idiot brought a horse inside . . . ?

The steps and bells stopped right outside the door. Frozen in place, Onie stared at the wooden double-door. They started to open.

A head whiter than the finest milled flour pushed through the doors. A snowy forelock, mane and curved neck followed, bowed under the door frame.

Clop. Jingle. Clop. Jingle. Clop. Jingle.

With each step, the sound grew louder and louder in the eerie silence, the Companion seeming to glow brighter, getting closer and closer. It was really . . . . . a Companion, in blue tack with silver bells and no rider. Blue eyes, like sapphires . . . .

_:I am Lillis and I Choose you, Onie. You are my heart's own for now and always.:_

Onie gasped, the long slow inhale seeming to be the only sound in the silence. The room around them, the world, dimmed, fading away from their moment. Slowly, she raised her hands. Lillis muzzled them, her breath warm on Onie's palms.

"Aaaaah!" She threw herself on the Companion's neck. Lillis stayed steady as a rock. Tears ran down her cheeks. Every pity-filled look from her father, every traveler's leering promise, every anxious night for the past ten years that she had spent awake wondering if she was too cautious or if she should just accept the next offer from the least offensive, passable farmer vanished into joy. She had a new life and it filled her heart past overflowing.

She gratefully pressed her face into the soft fur on Lillis's neck. She understood; they completed each other in ways that they had yet to discover.

Lillis's warm breath touched the back of her leg and Onie turned to look into one of her very blue eyes that seemed to gleam with the radiance of a smile.

"Where have ye been?" Onie asked with wonder. It wasn't a serious question; she really didn't care that Lillis had waited until she was an old maid of twenty-seven to come Choose her. Lillis burrr-ed an amused huff back and Onie agreed with her; the only thing that mattered was that she was there now. They were together.

She caressed the perfectly white neck, smoothed the long mane, Onie's eyes going down Lillis body past the blue leather saddle. . . .

Her teeth clinched. Of course, she would have to ride. . . .

"I'm sorry. I can' na ride," she apologized. Lillis looked crossly back.

"I'm sorry," she apologized again. "I _know_ yer _not_ a horse. But I'm a _terrible_ rider. Ere's no one worst in tha whole town. Last time I got on a horse, tha poor animal was as sore as I was afters." It had been more than ten years ago when Miros Greenleaf's son, Miron had briefly courted her. She and her brother had a little work at the stable in town after the boy they hired took another job with a caravan and left town with no notice. It was her first real work outside her father's house and she was good with caring for the horses. She was good with all animals; she understood them and they understood her, and Miron had offered to show her how to ride. It had been a disaster. She had been a sack of grain in the saddle and felt ill and queasy the whole time. Worse, she had no idea what the horse wanted or what she needed to do, which had never, ever happened before. She couldn't get the horse to understand what she wanted and very quickly it ignored her as if she were waving at it from a distance. It had been even worse than when her father tried to show her how to drive a cart. Miron had started courting Saras Firesmith soon after that.

One blue eye narrowed, Lillis grunted her impatience, a low horse sound, but Onie immediately thought of her niece stamping her foot and giving her a high pitched, 'Come on.'

"Well . . . . I kin try." Onie reached up and grabbed the saddle. All she had to do was put her foot in the stirrup and push herself up. Easy.

Teeth clinched, she dragged her leg up over Lillis's back. Her homespun blue dress and white apron dragged and bunched under her as she sat up. Then she barely avoided hitting her head on the ceiling. Feeling like she was losing her balance, she grabbed the saddle tightly, fearfully looking at how far down the floor was. The stirrups weren't the right length for her legs, hanging next to her shins.

She was now higher than the kitchen's top shelves. She and Essie always got Druin to get the pots stored up there. Heart racing, she took a deep breath, telling herself that this was Lillis. She was only shaped like a horse. Onie tightened her grip when Lillis suddenly took a step. Not liking the feeling of movement under her at all, she looked all around and behind them.

"Uh, Lillis? How ya gonna get outta here?"

Grunting, she nodded her head, up and down.

"Uh, that there door only opens in. Ye hav'ta hit the latch fer it ta stay open."

Lillis turned one surprised blue eye toward her. Onie's nerves suddenly drained down into the impracticality of the situation; the colors in the room lost their magical hue of imagination and returned to the mundane fire and lamplight of the kitchen. She was sitting on a big, horse-shaped Companion who hadn't thought through what she was going to do next. The back door was too small. They were boxed in with the sideboard and serving table on either side with the woodpile and kegs of ale and wine blocking them in front and not enough room to turn around.

Onie looked again down at the floor far below. Of course, Lillis would never let her fall - -

"Aaaaaaaaiiiiii!" A high-pitched fifteen year-old scream cut through the air. Buckets fell, water splashing all over the floor. Margo put her hands to her gaping mouth. Behind them, one side of the door into the main room pushed inward and a gray head poked around it.

"Margo? Onie? Oh my!" Essie Axehead gaped. Onie was quiet sure that a Companion, seen from the tail end, was not nearly as impressive as the view from the front.

"Essie!" Onie frantically pointed. "Get tha door open."

She only stayed frozen for a second. Onie had seen her throw drunks twice her size out of The Ox And Cart when they got too boisterous. She hustled inside, pushing first one door, then the other, turning her plump body sideways to get around Lillis's flanks. The latches clicked.

Onie leaned over her Companion's neck. "Now, go."

Lillis carefully backed up, her big white horse's ass re-entering the main room first. Onie ducked low over her neck under the doorframe. Essie had a big smile on her face, her hands clasped over her stained white apron.

Jingle. Clop. Jingle. Clop. Jingle. Clop.

Head low, Onie looked behind them. Every chair was full. At the bar, at every table, everyone gaped over their mugs and bowls. Onie's short eyesight couldn't see more than a few tables back, but she could mostly tell what they were doing. People in the back craned their necks and stood on chairs to see. Both Serving girls, Shanni and Maggi stood with their big serving trays clutched to their chests.

"Onie?" Druin Axehead stepped from behind the bar, his eyes wide, his gray stubbled chin slack. Broad shouldered and still well muscled for a man of his years, he stood taller than nearly everyone else there. "Ya get Chosen, did ya girl?"

With a weak smile, she held up a hand. "Uh, guess I won' be able ta finish up in the kitchen tonight, Druin." It was a ridiculous understatement, but she couldn't think of anything else. Lillis nickered.

Druin looked her and the Companion up and down again, then whirled around. "Dun! Get yerself off over ta Lonie and Honie's house, right now! Tell'em what's happened!"

At the bar, the scrawny blond kid with the seriously blemished chin who worked at the stable now gaped back until Druin shouted him out of his shock and out the door at a run.

Suddenly the spell of silence was broken and everyone started talking. Druin, Shanni, Maggi rushed forward, along with other people she knew from town. Ber, one of Druin's sons. Noni the seamstress and her husband. Stulin, the carpenter and his brother and others. Still looking stunned, Margo emerged from the kitchen to stare. And there were Star Lady pilgrims with necklaces of white flowers hanging around their necks and traders from the road she didn't know at all, but they heartily joined in the good wishes. Onie accepted their congratulations, but she grew increasingly concerned about getting out of the tavern. She could feel Lillis balancing her weight carefully on a few ominously creaking floorboards.

"Thank-ee, thank-ee. Could ya please step back?" But the excited people blocking them from behind didn't seem to hear.

Lillis's long white tail suddenly swished out, sweeping over them. The people jumped back bumping into tables and chairs. Lillis backed up again and this time the chattering crowd made enough space for her to move. Harness bells jingling with each step, she delicately made her way past the awed patrons at the bar to the entrance. The doors were open and they emerged onto the porch into the dusk. A crowd had gathered in the street in the dusky light outside and they cheered as Lillis emerged and stepped down in their midst. Onie was sure that horses could not climb down stairs, but Lillis wasn't a horse after all, and there was only one step.

The sun had gone down and it was getting dark. The people arriving to join the crowd carried lanterns. A clump of more Starry Lady pilgrims, all with candles, joined the group and spewed a flurry of white flower petals. Onie saw blurs of red carrying lanterns join the crowd as well. Bards. She knew there were bards in town. They came in with the traders. But they had been over at the Wolf's Head, with the better beer and ale.

Onie knew what was supposed to happen next. Lillis would take her to Haven to become a Hearld. She would train and travel the whole country on the Queen's errands. But at the moment, she couldn't even get out of the street.

"Quiet! Quiet now!" Thorn Hoorer, the head of Fair Fields' town council raised his hands high to silence the excited crowd. He was tall like Druin, but thin, bald and bony. And his voice was high and the people around them ignored his entreaties and kept on chatting. Somewhere in the back of the crowd, Onie heard someone strumming a harp.

"Onie! Onie!" Her mother's call drew everyone's attention. Onie saw her mother's shape hurrying toward them, her father and the rest of her family right behind her. They only came into passable focus when they got to Thorn Hoorer. The crowd parted for them, with some help from her mother's elbows.

"Oh! Oh!" Honie Thatcher clasped her hands together, happily smiling up at her. Her father, Lonie Thatcher the elder, had his hands pressed tightly into his pockets, his eyes brimming, his whole body radiating pride. Behind them, Lonie Thather the younger, her oldest brother, stared up with bewilderment.

"Congratulations Honie!" Thorn Hoorer patted her father on the back. "We're all so proud of your daughter. A Herald from our our humble village! We'll all be mighty proud to get her properly provisioned for the trip to Haven!"

And make sure Fair Fields got its half taxes next time they were due. Hoorer's motives were obvious, but practical. Onie couldn't fault him for that. Several people were already shouting out things that they could give her for the trip. Onie took a deep breath, quickly swung her leg and skirts up and over the saddle to land safely on the ground in one motion.

"Thank-ee, Councilman Hoorer. We're mighty grateful fer yer help. From all a ya. But could ye bring everything tomorrow mornin'? I got ta get home ta pack." And say good-bye.

"Yes." Her mother nodded, taking charge. "Tomorrow mornin'. First candlemark after sunup." She held her hands up. "We'll all give our Onie a good send off then!" The crowd responded with a disorganized cheer. People standing on the porch of The Ox and Cart went back inside.

Lillis made a throaty 'hmmm'ing noise and turned to look at them. She was eager to leave that night. Onie gave her a look of surprise, her meaning equally clear. It was already twilight. They were not leaving until morning and they were going back to her parents' home for the night. Lillis tossed her head, but accepted the plan.

Her mother hugged her tightly. "Yer Pa and I're so proud," she spoke into her ear. Her father mumbled something similar, and scowled at the press of people. Their neighbors in town, local farmers and their families, traders, a couple of old suitors who had gone on to marry others, total strangers, everyone who seemed to be within hearing distance had showed up to share the good news.

A pair of skinny elbows pushed their way past her father. A scrawny, dark-haired boy, her usually shy and reserved nephew, Sami, stared up in wonder at Lillis. Slowly, he raised his arm, his grubby fingertips extended to touch her pristine white shoulder. Ears flicking back and forth, Lillis turned her head, one blue eye narrowed toward him. Even with the press of bodies and noise, the rest of the crowd still managed to stay a respectful arm's length away from the Companion.

"Whhhooaaa," Sami breathed, oblivious to anything else around him. His fingertips went up and down twice before he dropped his arm and gulped, his eyes still wide.

People kept shouting out promises of provision to donate to Onie's journey to Haven, but the crowd was beginning to thin.

"Come on, let's get ye home afore it's too dark ta see." Honie Thatcher put her arm around her daughter's shoulder and started to lead the way. Onie was happy to let her. There was going to be an improptu family gathering and she would be stuck in the middle of it. Suddenly Lillis's idea of leaving right away didn't sound so crazy after all. But Onie couldn't just disappear in the night. People left Fair Fields all the time. For better work, marriage, to go to war. And they always got a proper send off that was just as much for people staying behind as it was for the ones leaving. Onie would not deny them that.

* * *

><p><strong>- - - End Part 1<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**GROUNDLING**

by ardavenport

**- - - Part 2**

* * *

><p>"Ha!" The large, red-bearded priest of the Lady Trine's shrine, Brother Callus, met them on the street. He nudged the Priestess of the Starry Lady's Temple, bedecked in strands of white flowers along with her two acolytes. "I was sure you had a Gift, Onie!" Big and broad as a warrior, but sworn to peace and service to the triple goddess, he had been saying since she was fourteen years of age that she had some sort of Gift. He had some minor magic and Mindspeech, but he could never explain just what her Gift was supposed to be. He had presented her to Healers and Bards and even a Herald once, but none said that she had anything more than 'a touch' of a Gift. Maybe. Not enough to train at least, if there was anything at all. Any Talent she had was likely best suited to a Wisewoman. But Brother Callus cheerfully continued in his belief. Now, he was clearly vindicated. Onie laid her hand briefly on Lilli's neck as she walked with them.<p>

They heard the sound of running feet just before Dec came stumbling around a building at Fair Fields's one intersection. Onie's older brother, Dec, almost tripped over his feet trying to stop and then he just stared back at them, his eyes wide with wonder.

"Onie! I jus' heard . . . " His mouth hung open as he stared at Lillis. She flicked her ears and turned her head, quite pleased with his admiration. He slowly approached, his hand outstretched, like Sami, but he never came close to touching the Companion.

Suddenly, Onie was caught up in his embrace so tight that he lifted her feet up off the ground.

"Dec!" she squealed, her voice quite a bit more panicked than she had intended. He let her go and whooped, oblivious to her gasping.

"Ooh, I knew ye'd be more than a tavern cook, Onie!" He grabbed her shoulders and hugged her again.

"He's real, Uncle Dec," Sami breathed reverently, his hand grazing Lillis's shoulder again.

"Aye, that he is," Dec agreed, pulling away, a huge grin on his face, his eyes drinking in the sight of the Companion. "Oh, ho! But I think we need ta improve yer learnin', Sami," he laughed. "She's a lovely little filly, ye got there." He squeezed Onie's shoulder. "Jus' like a shining star." In the growing dusk, the Companion's snowy white coat almost glowed.

Onie's mother only allowed her son that moment of admiration before she hustled them on to their home at the edge of town before it got completely dark.

The house was full, of course, with every near relative in town. Her oldest brother Lonie was joined by his wife and their four children. Dec's very pregnant wife and their two children. Uncharacteristically excited, Sami ran to his mother, Dec's twin sister, Mec. And there were her father's brother and their family. Her mother's unmarried sister plus her married sister and her family, and an assortment of people who worked with both Lonie Thatchers, building houses, fixing roofs and assorted carpentry, and all their nearest neighbors.

The whole chattering mass of them took a long while to appreciate Lillis, who positioned herself by the front garden. For one horrified moment, Onie saw her eying the roses.

'Don't you dare!' she silently mouthed. Companion or not, the whole evening could be spoiled if Lillis dined on the flowers that Onie worked so hard to grow for her mother. Lillis just tossed her head as if to pretend that she wasn't really interested, but Onie was certain that she had been thinking about how tasty the white blossoms would be.

Once the familial mob moved inside, Honie, Mec and the wives hurried to lay out the table because everyone had brought food. It looked like a jumble of everyone's dinner, plus some things made special for the Star Lady's festival. Plenty of good food, but short of a real holiday feast.

Onie had already had her fill at the Ox and Cart, but she told them all about how Lillis had come to her right in the kitchen and then getting boxed in by the doors. A couple of her father's work mates had been in the main room and further embellished the story. Everyone had fallen silent in shock that a horse was making its way inside. And then the whole room had collectively gasped when they realized it was a Companion on search. Lillis had paused at the bar and Druin, completely flustered, had offered her a mug of ale. She had sniffed at it and him as if he had just broken wind and moved on. They all had a good laugh and the family and friends settled down to their meal in the large front room of the Thatcher's home, most people sitting on the floor and chatting in smaller groups. Most people were finishing eating when Normat Greeneves humbly came to Onie and mumbled his congratulations.

"I heared that yous'll be makin yer way ta Haven and tha town'll be helpin' ye along fer tha trip." He held out a worn horse brush. "I figger ye be needed this ta keep that young filly out thar lookin all bright'n pretty." Normat was their neighbor and he had a team of horses and a cart. He hastily scrubbed the brush on his pant leg to dislodge the stray brown hairs still caught in the its stiff bristles. "If ya think it'll do . . . ." He paused uncertainly at her look of horror.

Onie jumped up, grabbed the brush and hugged him. "Oh, it's perfect, Normat. Jus' perfect." She pulled away from him. "An' I'm gonna try it out right now." She hastily excused herself and escaped the party before anyone could stop her. There was a lantern by the door and she picked it up, looking left and right. She went left. Lillis was at the side of the house by the fence.

"I'm sorry! I did'na think!" Tucking the brush in the big pocket of her apron, she hung the lantern on a nail sticking out of a fence post and began removing Lillis's saddle and tack. The silver bells jingled as she loosened the buckles and lifted the saddle from her back. Lillis switched her ears back and forth and bowed her head.

"No, it's na all right. I knows better than this. I worked in a stable with me brother fer almost two years."

Lillis tossed her head and huffed out of her large nostrils.

"Yeah, I know yer na a horse, but yer still horse-shaped. All yer particulars are still tha same, right?"

Lillis nodded.

She slipped the bit-less bridle off and Lillis shook her head. Onie sadly smiled back. "There. That feels better. An' I promise I won' forget again." She stroked her long nose and Lillis winked one blue eye back. Hanging the bridle on the fence, she looked at the saddle bags, but there wasn't much, a blanket, a few tools, including some for grooming Lillis. "Wha' did ye eat on the way here? Did ye just graze?"

Another head nod and a toss to the left told Onie that she had done just that and also helped herself to the grass in Normat Greeneves field next door. Onie guiltily frowned. All that people-food inside and nothing for the Companion.

"Stay here." Onie hustled to the back of the yard. There was very little light and only a quarter moon, but she knew the way. She grabbed a bucket by the back gate and hurried out to the pump. Nobody in town was rich enough to own a private well, but there was one right outside their yard at the end of the lane. Though the town had paid for the well, it was actually on Normat's land and he used it to water his animals, but it was used in common by all the households nearby as well.

Filling the bucket with cool water, Onie wondered how Lillis had gotten into Normat's field in the first place. Could she jump a fence with so little room in their small yard? And while she was there, had she relieved herself as well? There had been no tell-tale smells in their yard. Normat had six horses and who would notice the leavings from one more for one night? And Onie was quite sure that he would be honored if a Companion chose to take a dump in his field.

Hauling the full bucket back, she grimaced with the thought of Lillis, who was as intelligent as any person, having to piss and dump in public, in the street like common farm animals. How did Companions stand it?

"There." She put the bucket down with a big slosh and Lillis lowered her head for a long drink. Onie put Normat's old brush aside and took out one from the saddlebags. She started on Lillis's shoulder and worked her way down her flank. It was a good thing Companions were so white, otherwise she would never have been able to see what she was doing. Lillis had a beautiful summer coat, soft and almost iridescent in the moonlight. Onie took off her apron and used that to rub down the hind quarters. She wasn't going to be using it to cook with ever again. Lillis lifted her head from the empty bucket and made a low throaty sound of approval.

"Ha," Onie grinned, "I may be tha town's worst rider, but I know how ta do this." She continued with the grooming. With no prompting, Lillis changed her stance just when Onie needed her to move as she continued down one side and up the other. She was as large any working horse, sixteen hands at least, but broader in body and head. Even so, Onie had a feeling that Lillis might still fill out a little more. She had a young horse's body; maybe only three years or less.

She was combing out the mane when she heard footstep and saw the outline of her brother, Dec, in his coarse brown work clothes, approaching. He peered around Lillis's head.

"Ye know, half the house has been watching ya from out the window."

Onie scowled. "I know. I have na been looking on purpose." She shrugged. "I can na really blame'em fer watching tha show."

Dec stopped beside her, his brown eyes full of admiration as he watched her work. Though he was Mec's twin, he was most similar to their Ma and Onie. He was only a little taller than she, with wavy brown hair and the same square chin. But while Onie and Honie Thatcher were broad in the hip, he was broad in the shoulder, perfect for the builder and part-time carpenter that he became. Not the soldier and adventurer that he talked about when he was in his teens.

"I jus' can na believe this." He shook his head.

"Me either." She kept brushing the long, soft hair.

"Yer goin' ta Haven. Ta be a Herald."

"Yeah, looks like."

His tone of wonderment dropped to annoyance. "So, why's that I'm na hearin' much enthusiasm from ye?"

Onie stopped combing; Lillis's mane was as perfect as it could be. "Just does na feel real ta me right now. I half expects ta get up tomorrow mornin' at the usual time and go back ta work at the Ox and Cart, jus' like I did today."

Dec pointed a stern finger. "Yer ridin' out at dawn tomorrow, Onie Thatcher, even if we have ta tie ye onto her back for it."

She clenched her teeth. She was going to have to ride. All the way to Haven. She just hoped that Lillis would forgive her. Being tied onto her back might actually be best for both of them.

Dec paced around Lillis, admiring ever bit of her. "We used ta play 'bout this kinna thing happenin'."

"Ev'ry kid plays at bein' Chosen, Dec."

"Yeah, but we had plans."

Onie frowned. "That was afore Mec came back from Haven with a baby an' no husband."

He sighed a long exhale, an acknowledgment that plans and dreams had to answer to the real world. "Yeah, I knows." Eyes on Lillis, he kept a respectful distance between himself and a dream that had not come for him. "Do she speak ta ye, in yer mind? Like they does in the stories?"

She shook her head. "No. Not really . . . I means . . . I heared a voice when she said she Chose me. But na anythin' regular. I jus' know wha' she means, what she'd say if she did speak."

"What's it like, Onie? Bein' Chosen?"

She gazed over her Companion's back. "Like . . . like suddenly findin' out that ye've been alone and lonely yer whole life. An' knowin' that ye'll never be that way again." Her eyes shyly met his.

He nodded. "That's 'bout what I'd expect." He turned to go.

"Wait!"

He froze, looking back at her. Onie leaned close to Lillis's ear.

"This is pro'bly a lot ta ask and maybe I should na, but could ye please let him sit on yer back, just fer a minute?"

Lillis's eyes narrowed toward the window full of people, peeking at them from behind the curtains.

"I swear, if anyone else asks ye fer a ride, I'll stomp on them myself." She looked toward Dec so that Lillis would look at him, too. "He's me brother and we always played at this when we were kids. And he always wan'ed ta go further than this town, but none of us ever managed it right. Until you came."

After a thoughtful pause, she gave a little nod.

"Hey, Dec, come 'ere."

Puzzled, he returned to them.

"Get on." Onie gestured to Lillis's bare back.

Stunned, he stared. "What?"

"Get on. She'll let ye."

"But isn't that against the rules? You only see Heralds riding Companions, Onie. That's ye, na me."

"Well, maybe I'm not really official 'til I gets ta Haven. Just this once. Get on. I'll give ye a boost." She bent down, her hands together, fingers intertwined.

Hands gingerly touching Lillis's back he put his foot in her hands. She lifted up and he brought his leg up and over Lillis's back with ease. Dec knew how to ride and he was good at it, but he startled when the Companion moved. Lillis sedately walked to the back of the yard in a slow circle. Dec grinned broadly.

"She's got the smoothest gait ever! Even ye could ride'er, Onie, even ye!"

She had her doubts about that, but she did not want to spoil his moment. Lillis's little walk ended by the fence where she began. From the way she planted all four feet, it was clear the ride was over. Dec easily swung his leg up and over and he practically bounced when he hit the ground. Still grinning, he went to face her and looked into her blue eyes.

"Thank-ye."

She gave him an amiable grunt in return. He turned to go again and then stopped, his hand on his pocket.

"Wait. I almost forgot." He pulled out an apple and held it up. Lillis's ears perked up. Onie smiled as he held it out to her and Lillis's blue eyes smiled back at Dec as she took it.

* * *

><p><strong>- - - End Part 2<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**GROUNDLING**

by ardavenport

**- - - Part 3**

* * *

><p>Onie heard the morning birds outside. Blinking, amazed that she had slept at all, she could just see the rafters of the house. It was just beginning to get light outside. She stayed under her blanket on her bedroll.<p>

This would be the last time that she would sleep here . . . . ever. She would leave home as soon as the sun was up and everyone said goodbye. That moment suddenly seemed much more real than it had the night before. She could feel it now. She would not be going to The Ox and Tail to get the noon meal started with Essie, who would be left alone to do it.

That realization jolted her fully awake; she lay tense under the blanket, safe in this last refuge of home. She wanted to leave Fair Fields, to go off with Lillis to go to her new life, but she would have to leave the old one behind. Her home, the garden. Her parents, her brothers, sister and their families. On those long dull summer days, or in the heart of winter when the bitter cold imprisoned everyone in their homes, Onie's soul withered from the sameness and boredom. But Fair Fields was also home, familiar, comfortable and secure.

Onie inhaled deeply. Staring up at the rafters in the dim gloom of pre-dawn, she suddenly dreaded leaving this old comfortable life for her new one.

A sound creaked above and to her left; a light footstep on the ladder to the loft. It was Sami coming down. Most mornings, Mec had to go up to roust her son up from his bed.

She turned her head and saw him climbing down the last rungs of the ladder. Barefoot and wearing just his britches and long shirt, he took a few careful steps, but there was only so much one could do with the squeaky floorboards. Looking up, he saw her and flinched.

"I was tryin' not ta' wake ye, Aunt Onie."

She pushed herself up. "I was up anyway. Got a lot ta do today."

He came over to her, crouched and then sat down on the floor next to her bedroll on the hearthstones. She had always slept on a bedroll by the hearth. When she was a child, out of necessity for her family's crowded household and being the youngest and having last pick of a place for herself. As an adult, the house became unexpectedly crowded when her sister returned with her son. But she also stayed by the hearth out of habit. Warm in the winter and cool in the summer, she could not think of a more comfortable place to bed down. Laying a hand on the stones, Onie pressed her fingers down on their smooth, cool surfaces, hoping to preserve her memory of them to take with her.

"I, um," Sami started haltingly after a long silence, "I, um, wanted ta' ask ye. If while yer in Haven, ye could maybe ask about me father. If ye got time in between bein' a Herald an all."

Onie was sure that he must have lain awake all night working up the courage to ask. Shy and quiet, well aware of his bastard status, he hated asking for anything from anyone.

"Well, I kin ask. Might help if yer mother ever gave us a name or anythin' else, 'cept that he was a guard and wore a blue uniform."

Sami's shoulders hunched, his expression unclear in the gloom. "She ne'er gave any name ta me, but . . . . she once said, by accident I think, that I looks just like 'im."

That information was new and took her by surprise. Everyone was sure that Mec really did know the name of Sami's father, but wouldn't say who he was, only that he was a good man and he had not shamed her. Her fatherless son proved otherwaise, but Mec stubbornly stuck to her story and over the years people had stopped asking.

"I'll look fer any guards who looks like ye then. I'm gonna be writin' ta Dec and Ma and I'll tell 'im if I see any guards who looks like ye."

Sami nodded. "Thanks." They sat together in the growing light in silence. She liked Sami; they were family. But they did not have a lot to say to each other. He had his friends his age and she had hers. It was only slightly less difficult for her to talk to him that it was to talk to her father.

Onie climbed to her feet and smoothed out her under-dress. "I'm goin' out back."

"Uh, yeah." He got up and went with her. Onie led the way around the side of the house to the out-house at the back of the yard. She went first and then got two buckets and went to pump water while he took his turn. There were plenty of men in town who would have used the nearest fence post, but Onie's mother had made it clear that if any man pissed anywhere they weren't supposed to then all the men would pay for it.

Buckets full, she found Sami staring at Lillis by the fence. She faced away from them, but it looked like the Companion was still asleep, standing up horse-style. She was as pure and white as the flowers around the Starry Lady's shrine in the morning light.

Sami looked up at her. "Aunt Onie, do ye think that . . . maybe I could - - "

"No."

She did not want to exactly stomp on her nephew. But she was going to keep her word to Lillis. No one else would get a ride. She had curtly brushed off plenty of hopeful looks from the people at the party as they left the night before.

Sami hung his head and mumbled that he would fetch more water. She returned to the house and first filled a tub for cleaning and then a pot to heat up for cooking. She was just finished kindling a small fire in the hearth when Sami came in with his buckets and she told him to put it in jugs for cooking. They had used all the water in the house for the party the night before. Everything needed to be filled. Sami went out back for more.

The rest of their morning routine was numbingly ordinary. Honie got up first, got Mec up from the small room next to her parents' in the back of the house. Mec was quite surprised to see her son up before her and helping fetch the water. The women took a larger tub to Mec's room to wash up, while Sami took a bucket to his grandparent's room for washing. The water was cold and Onie, Mec and Honie briskly scrubbed and rinsed, standing in a circle around the tub. No one talked much.

Every moment, Onie kept thinking that this was the last time she would be doing this in this place at this time. The water splashing, Mec grimacing, scrubbing her arm pits, Honie shaking out her day dress, sniffing it and frowning about its freshness. All the tedious, boring moments piled into Onie's increasingly fretful memory; she didn't want to miss anything. This was her last time.

Her dress hanging down from her waist, her brown eyes staring at Onie, Mec broke the silence. "Are ye scared?"

Onie's jaw clinched, her throat suddenly tight, her eyes teary. "Yeah."

Looking at both her daughters, Honie pulled her dress down. She went to Onie and hugged her. "Ye'll be fine. Ye'll do wonderful things in Haven. Else ye would na been Chosen, would ya?"

Head down, Onie nodded. Honie left them to start breakfast. Onie stared down at the tub. They were done and the water was bloody. Mec had her moon days and they would have to wash out her rags.

Onie mentally corrected herself. Mec and her mother would have to do it. She would be gone. They finished in silence. Onie couldn't think of anything more to say to Mec, whose own journey to Haven had ended so wrongly.

They went out and their morning routine reasserted itself. They cooked, they swept, they laid out the table. Sami and Lonie Thatcher emerged. The first change came when Onie stepped out.

"I gots ta go check on Lillis." She hurried out without looking back. Lillis was awake and Onie got her a bucket of water.

"I hope some o' these people comin' ta see me off think ta bring some grain. Otherwise I'm gonna ask. We gots oats inside, but I don' know if ye'll like my Ma's cookin'."

Lillis shook her head. She could wait. She wanted to leave, be on their way to Haven.

Back inside, they ate together at the table and their usual routine changed again when Honie started talking about who would take over the garden and Onie's other chores and what needed to be packed.

"I hope they is bringing things fer ye ta eat on the way, 'cause we got nothin' good fer travelin' with."

Onie only mumbled a reply to that, her head full of the things that someone else would have to do when she was gone. Her chores could easily be divided amongst the rest of the family, but neither her mother nor Mec were as good at keeping up with the garden as she was. At the Ox and Cart, Essie Axehead was a fair cook, but she was too busy with the custom in the main room and keeping track of her husband to do a decent job of it. Margo was hopeless at cooking and Shanni and Maggi were worse. Druin would probably accidentally set the building on fire if he tried.

Onie's stomach tightened when she thought of Bren Cheswer, Sara Hutter and Timette Hogstail. They had been a close circle of friends, growing up and going on walks together to plot their much better futures far away from Fair Fields before one by one they married, took their husband's names and moved away. Bren and Sara took up with farmers in isolated farms and Timette Hogstail married a farrier's apprentice in Kettlesmith. Would anyone ride out to them to tell them what happened? Probably not. And even if they did, they all had children, babies at home and would not be able to come. Onie had gone to all their weddings and seen them off properly. Now she was just flying off to Haven with no word at all.

They finished the meal, Mec cleared the table and started the washing. Lonie said that he had a lot to do with fixing Donnis Umpter's roof. Honie kicked his shin as soon as he stood and told him he was going nowhere until he had seen his daughter off. Lonie muttered that he didn't know what good he was at 'women's stuff', but he stayed, glowering when Onie and Honie went through the house debating which of her possessions she should take.

Her letters, numbers and story books? No, Sami was using those for his lessons at the Temple and Mec called out that they didn't know what to do with all the books they had in Haven.

Some of her old wooden toys that her father had carved for her when she was young? Onie picked out the box shaped like a cart with wheels that worked. It was good for putting things into and she knew she would miss it if she didn't take it.

Her trinket box, also made by her father? Yes, that would definitely go.

Her sewing, her second dress? No, they would go to Mec. Heralds only wore their uniforms and those would be given to her when she got to Haven.

Her bedroll? Yes. Onie knew she could stay at inns along the way, but she wanted her own blankets. She had helped make them herself.

Her father scowled at the toy cart in the small pile of things to take, saying that she didn't need an old toy with her; she was long past being a child. She pouted back. "Ye gave it ta me, Pa. It's special."

He opened his mouth, but nothing came out; he turned his head, blinking. Onie stood and hugged him. It was another moment before he could speak.

"Real proud o' ye, Onie. Always 'ave been. Not just 'cause some Companion's come from Haven ta take ye away. Ye got more sense than this whole town 'ere."

Onie found it hard to speak as well. "Thanks, Pa. Gonna really miss ye an' everyone here." she managed.

When they finally broke their embrace, Onie's mother gave each of them a teary hug.

They had everything ready by the time the crowd arrived and then the real decisions started.

The Axeheads brought proper traveling food and good grain and oats for Lillis. And the rest of the town brought quite a lot of other things that had very little chance of being useful. Pots and pans, plates and cups. Purple socks, wooly leggings too hot for summer and an embroidered patchwork blanket, a clever folding stool, garlands of white flowers. People started arguing while Onie saddled Lillis.

"Quiets ye all!"

They all stopped and looked at Onie.

"I knows ye all mean well. And I'm really grateful for yer help and I will tell everyone in Haven how helpful ye been." Onie held up the brass coin with the town symbol on it that would get Fair Fields half taxes for their next collection; Thorn Hoorer smiled as she tucked it securely away in a saddle bag. "But seein' that Lillis has ta carry everything, I think she should have a say."

Lillis flicked her ears and narrowed her eyes. She did not really want to be put into the middle of an argument, but Onie knew that everyone there would accept whatever the Companion chose with no offense to anyone.

She lowered her nose to Onie's bedroll and small sack of possessions, and then to the trail bread and other food. And then to the grain and oats, apples and carrots, though she put her hoof down by the food piles, clearly indicating that they needed only half of what was there. It took a cart a day and a half just to reach Kettlesmith. And then four or five days north to Haven on the main road. But how much faster was it on a Companion? Onie grit her teeth, remembering anew that she was going to have to ride to Haven.

Lillis passed on most of the other things, bringing long faces to the people who offered them (Erid, the blacksmith looked quite sad that Lillis didn't want his big hammer), but they accepted the Companion's choice. When Lillis eyed Druin Axehead and shook her head at his offered jug of ale, he blushed and everyone had a good natured laugh.

Onie noticed that Normat had not contributed anything this time. She had returned his horse brush to him the night before. His initial look of disappointment had changed to awe when he saw the stray Companion mane hairs that Onie had put into its bent bristles.

Lillis lowered her head and grabbed with her teeth to pull up a rain cloak. Noni, the seamstress, clapped her hands together when she saw that.

Finally, Lillis approached two young girls in faded yellow dresses from the Starry Lady festival and stuck her nose amidst the garlands of white flowers. They happily draped the strands around the Companion's neck and she nodded her head and snorted her approval back to them. Onie was quite sure that Lillis was just going to eat the flowers later. She wondered if her Companion could possibly be part goat.

Everything was packed and put up behind the saddle and Dec adjusted the stirrups for her. The only thing left were the last good-byes and hugs.

"Don' get in ta trouble like I did," Mec whispered in her ear.

Onie pulled back and shook her head. "Don' think Lillis will lettin' me."

When Dec offered to boost her up in the saddle, Onie could not refuse. She mentally went through her apologies that she would have to make to Lillis about her complete lack of any riding skill.

Dec patted her knee. "Write ta me, sister."

"I will," she promised.

The crowd parted when Lillis stepped forward, walking slowly out of the yard, out the gate and into the street. Onie belatedly grabbed the reins, though they were completely unnecessary. It felt more like she was being carried than riding, but the height above the street, all the faces below, turned up to her still unnerved her.

The whole town was there, and all the traders and pilgrims, lining the street. Someone started clapping and they all joined in. And then music rose from among them, a gitern and a harp and singing. The Bards had written a song. About her. Onie liked Bards and she liked singing, but both sounded quite different when they were about her while the whole town watched.

She grabbed the edge of the saddle when Lillis trotted down the main street, most of the shouted good-byes behind them.

Dec was right. Riding on Lillis was as smooth as gliding. Onie just wished she didn't have to sit up so high off the ground. She inhaled deeply. Perhaps she could make it all the way to Haven without bruising poor Lillis's back after all.

Lillis broke out into a full gallop as soon as they got to the main road.

* * *

><p><strong>- - - End Part 3<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**GROUNDLING**

by ardavenport

**- - - Part 4**

* * *

><p>Onie gasped, clutching reins and saddle, and hunched forward, trying to duck down away from the sudden rush of air. Fields and farms passed by with terrifying speed. She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping that if she didn't have to look, it wouldn't be as bad.<p>

The gallop was hardly any rougher than the trot. As bad a rider as she was, Onie knew that wasn't natural. But Lillis was not a horse, after all. Even so, there was some motion and she seemed to feel it more and more. Her awareness of every flex of muscle, every hoof beat, every stride pounded into her with a growing headache. Her stomach tightened, suddenly unhappy with her breakfast. She put a trembling hand to her mouth.

The steady hoof beats broke with a loud whinny, the sudden change too much for her, like a blow. The saddle slid out from under her. She flailed, her fingers sliding off leather and through mane.

For a terrifying instant she saw a flash of white, treetops and blue sky with nothing supporting her at all. Lillis screamed.

"Ooooof!" All the air was forced out of her when she hit the ground, only slightly cushioned by the tall, dry grasses by the road. She rolled and ended up face down. Her stomach clinched and struggling to push herself up, she heaved up her breakfast. She had no say about it, her stomach just tightened and convulsed as if it was not her own. She heaved until there was nothing left of come up.

Weakly trying to push her hair away from the mess in the grass, she rolled onto her back away from it when the spasms finally stopped. Face up, only blue sky above, Onie took a long deep breath of clear, fresh air. Even with the vile acid taste and bits of expelled food in her mouth and up her nose, the air felt wonderful, as if she had been holding her breath during the whole ride.

Immediately a white horse muzzle blotted out the sun, touching her face and forehead with hot breath and a low, worried 'hrrrmmm-hrrrrmmm'. Looking up Lillis's long nose to her frightened blue eyes, Onie's own eyes teared up.

"It's na yer fault - - " she choked and coughed, her throat raw " - - I'm just na good at ridin'."

Still apologizing, Lillis gently touched her nose to Onie's cheek and head and then neck, shoulder and down her body. But Onie knew she hadn't broken anything.

"I'll jus' lie here a bit. Get me breath back." Lillis kept checking, touching her nose to her side and hips and down her legs while Onie closed her eyes and just enjoyed the nice, solid ground. She was already a bad rider, but falling off her Companion's back had to be something special in all the wrong ways. Onie breathed deeply and listened to the birds calling for a long time, even after Lillis had finished her examination and stood quietly waiting.

Finally opening her eyes, and looking around a little, she saw that they were in a wooded area with no farms or other travelers to see. Bad enough that she had fallen off; having an audience for it would have been worse. She pushed herself up to sit in the grass. Lillis touched her cheek and shoulder. Onie saw that the fear had left her blue eyes, but none of the guilt.

"It was na yer fault. I'm tha one that falled off. I'm just na good at ridin'. Na good at travelin' neither. It always gets ta me. Ma is always upset when it happens an I don' want ya to feel bad about it, too."

Lillis consolingly muzzled her hair.

"Well." Onie pushed herself up to stand, a little stiffly; there would be some bruises. But she always healed fast. She took a strand of the white garlands that were still around Lillis's neck. "Here. Have a bite."

Lillis shook her head.

"Aaaaw, ye can have a few. I know ye did na take'em just ta look pretty. And I'd feel better if ya had some," she encouraged. Lillis nibbled a few white blossoms while Onie stroked her nose.

"We got ta try again. Can na get ta Haven standin' here." Lillis nodded and chewed and Onie discarded the rest of the broken strand. "But slow this time. Gi'me time ta get more used ta bein' up there."

She nodded back with a low, throaty 'hrrrmm'.

Onie went to Lillis's side, put her trembling hands on the saddle. Her now empty stomach twisted. Knees trembling, she closed her eyes and rested her forehead on the side of the saddle.

She could not climb up there again. Not yet. It was too soon. She needed to eat something and her mouth still tasted of wasted food. She turned her head and met Lillis's concerned look. Tears suddenly filled her eyes.

"Oh, I'm forgettin' again. Ye have na had nothin' but the water this mornin'. First me forgettin' las' night ta take care 'o ye and then fallin' off and now this." She bowed her head, crying, tears running down her cheeks. Lillis moved to stand so their foreheads touched and for awhile it seemed that they stood and cried together, Onie for her miserable start and Lillis for letting her fall.

Onie lifted her head, sniffled and wiped her nose on her sleeve. She stroked the white hair of Lillis's forelock and sadly looked at her eyes.

"Let's both of us have some'in ta eat."

Lillis nodded.

Onie took the provisions down from the saddle bags. She took handfulls of grain from the sack and Lillis nodded her head for how much she wanted for the feedbag. After sliding the strap of over her head, Onie settled down on the ground with a potato pie, a tart and some water.

It felt good to not think while she ate slowly. It was a beautiful day, still morning and not too hot, birds chirping. She swatted at a buzzing fly. It left her to harass Lillis who flicked it away with her tail without even looking at it.

Finally finishing, Onie got up, feeling a bit less stiff. Lillis nodded that she was done as well and Onie packed everything back into the saddlebags again.

"Ye been on this road afore. There a stream nearby, fer ye to drink?"

Lillis nodded. Going to her side again Onie put her hands on the saddle, foot in the stirrup and pushed herself up on before she had time to regret it. Lillis stayed rock steady while Onie sat taking deep breaths, eyes closed.

She was going to have to ride if she was going to be a Herald. That was practically all they did, she kept telling herself. It was time for her to start.

Opening her eyes, she looked to her left and right without moving her head. She was too high off the ground again. But it felt more familiar now. Like something she could put up with. Maybe even get used to. Lillis's blue eye looked at her with concern. She nodded.

"I'm good. Maybe, if we go slow now."

Lillis carefully walked, returning to the road, picking her way as if she were back inside the Ox and Cart. Onie held onto the pommel, but forced herself to not hold on too tightly.

While Lillis walked, Onie looked at the trees and pretended that it was her walking instead of being carried by her Companion. That seemed to help a bit and she found that it worked better if she kept her eyes on more distant things, higher up, instead of at the road down below her feet in the stirrups. Onie's short sight couldn't make out any details, but she didn't really need to be able to pick out the leaves to know what the hazy green tree-shapes were.

Lillis walked slowly all the way to the stream by the road. After they both had a drink, Onie told her that she was ready to go a little faster.

They spent the rest of the morning walking until they stopped for a late lunch. Onie did not know how far they had come on their way to Kettlesmith, but at the pace they were going it looked like they had no chance of making it before nightfall.

Getting up in the saddle was easier now. Onie just did it quick, flipping her long skirts out of the way and she was up. Lillis looked back at her and she nodded.

"S'bout time we tried maybe ta go a little faster now. I've 'bout got the hang of the walking." At least, sitting up in the saddle didn't feel so terrifyingly high anymore. If she breathed deep and laid her hands on Lillis's withers, she almost felt comfortable.

Starting with a walk, Lillis began to trot. Onie grabbed a hank of mane, her legs tense, her other hand pressed onto Lillis. The ride was amazingly nearly as smooth as the walk. But the motion made Onie worry about falling again. She resolutely looked at a grove of trees in the distance. They were passing farmland again, rows of crops divided by hedges, but there was no one, no houses in sight.

Lillis's harness bells jingled along with the faint bell sound under the clop-clop of her hooves that Onie had not noticed before. She felt like she was balancing on a chair tipped back on two legs, but the feeling didn't get any worse as they made progress down the road.

They did pass a side road and Onie thought she saw some people watching and waving from a house halfway up a hill. Onie waved back, even though her weak eyes couldn't make out who they might be.

By the time the sun was low in the sky, Onie thought that she had gotten used to the trotting as well. But she still did not want to try anything faster. They wouldn't get to Kettlesmith that day anyway though Lillis nodded that they would easily be there the next day.

Onie asked Lillis to look about for places to camp. Back at the Ox and Cart, she could see everything she needed in the kitchen well enough, but outside her short sight was a distinct disadvantage for clearly spotting anything further away than a dozen paces. She might have gone to a farm house and asked to stay the night in their barn. As a newly Chosen, it was likely anyone would take her in. But then they might ask her why her Companion was walking and trotting to Haven when everyone in Valdemar knew of the white steed's legendary speed. Onie did not want to go through the embarrassment of explaining that she really was such a bad rider that she could actually fall off a Companion. Lillis, still feeling guilty about it (thought Onie told her again that it wasn't her fault), seemed agreeable to camping out as well.

Lillis slowed to a walk and moved off the road onto a beaten trail among bushes and tall ferns that led into a woods. Nothing accosted them on the way to a stream. Onie had always been good at finding water and Lillis seemed to share that trait. Onie took off the travel packs, saddle and tack and she went to drink. She sat on a log and listlessly took out food for herself and Lillis along with her bed roll.

Lillis lifted her head, looked back with sad sapphire eyes and flicked her ears.

Onie smiled back. "Tis na the way I thought this would go either." She put the bed roll aside, went to Lillis and stroked her long nose. "But no matter what, we still got each other."

* * *

><p><strong>- - - End Part 4<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**GROUNDLING**

by ardavenport

**- - - Part 5**

* * *

><p>The sun had barely cleared the horizon. Onie, sitting in the saddle, looked one way down the road, then the other. There was no one.<p>

"Lillis, how fast can ye go? Kin ya show me?"

She nodded and Onie climbed down. They had both woken at first light, done their morning business, eaten and packed up. Onie was feeling more optimistic about them going faster this day. Perhaps a demonstration would help.

Lillis trotted, then galloped down the road back the way they had come and around a gentle turn out of sight. Onie stood by the side of the road and waited.

Hoof beats with the Companion's bell ring approached, harness bells jingling madly. Lillis, brilliant white, appeared from around the greenery, hurtled toward her and was past in seconds.

Onie gaped as her Companion slowed, stopped and trotted back to her. She didn't think that birds flew that fast.

Returning, Lillis touched her nose to Onie's face. She stroked her Companion's cheek in return. "I'm sorry. I don' think I'm up ta that." Lillis seemed to understand. She got on again and they went together at a steady and safe trot.

The sun rose and it turned into a beautiful morning. Sweet air, blue sky above with a few harmless, fluffy clouds. Birds singing and the occasional animal call among the trees. They rode in silence for more than two candlemarks when Lillis topped a small hill. Ahead of them lay a long, perfectly straight stretch of road, fields of long grasses and bushes on either side. Onie leaned forward.

"We could try goin' faster here, just fer a bit."

Lillis 'hrrrrmmed' and nodded. Onie resolutely clutched the reins as Lillis trotted faster down the road, then - - -

She bent forward, grabbing the pommel of the saddle to keep herself on. She clinched her teeth as the feeling of being much too high up off the ground chilled her stomach. Lillis hastily broke stride, her hooves plowing into the dirt road to stop.

Onie didn't move, but she nodded when she saw Lillis's concerned blue eye looking back at her. She wanted to get down right away, but she stayed hunched over the saddle.

She had to get used to this. She was going to Haven to be a Herald and Heralds were supposed to be able to ride, but she had almost fallen off again. Lillis was already feeling guilty enough about the first time even though it wasn't her fault at all. For the Companion, it was her responsibility to keep her rider safe and she wouldn't hear otherwise.

Reaching out, Onie stroked Lillis's side to let her know that she was fine. The Companion whinnied encouragement. They would get to Haven; they did not have to get there fast. Onie assumed as comfortable a forward slouch in the saddle as she could mange.

"Could we jus walk fer now?"

Lillis bobbed her head up and down and proceeded down the road at a leisurely pace while Onie thought it over. There was no set date for when she had to be there; it wasn't like sewing a festival gift when it had to be done on the morning of the day the celebration. Provisions were no problem. Fair Fields had sent her off with plenty to eat and any town would help her along the way. And when she got to Haven, maybe the Heralds there could show her what she was doing wrong. She sighed. That sounded right.

Plop, jingle, plop, jingle, plop, jingle.

The dirt road muted the subtle bell sound in Lillis's step, but Onie could still hear it under the harness bells. Birds chirped in the trees and fields by the road. The air warmed comfortably as the sun rose higher and Onie could smell dry grass and wild flowers. Eyes closed, she could imagine that Lillis was standing still, or lower to the ground, her pace was so steady. She could never lie so comfortably on the back of a real horse. With her head resting on Lillis's neck, she opened her eyes and watched the scenery go by at a safe pace. There had to be something extra special wrong with her only being able to ride her Companion comfortably this way and she heartily hoped that the Heralds in Haven could cure her of it.

Onie wondered if she could go all the way to Haven like this. But, no. Reluctantly, she pushed herself up in the saddle. If anyone saw her belly-down over Lillis's back people would think she was sick or injured or dead.

"How 'bout we jus' go with the trot we did 'afore?" Lillis agreed and she went a little faster.

Clop-jingle-clop-jingle-clop-jingle-clop-jingle.

They made steady progress toward their goal; Onie saw more farms on either side of the road and knew they had to be getting close to Kettlesmith. A few farmers and workers looked her way and waved. Not knowing what else to do, she waved back. With the sun high overhead, they topped a hill and Onie saw the intersection to the main trade road that would take them north to Kettlesmith. Even at their leisurely pace, about as fast as a laden cart, they would be there in less than a candlemark.

This road had been built and was maintained by the Crown and was paved and had more traffic. The pleasant ringing of Lillis's hooves, along with her immaculate white coat distinguished them of all other travelers. Anyone going slower than they were (and most of those were on foot) recognized Onie as newly Chosen and waved. Onie was obliged to smile and wave back. It was her first full day outside of Fair Fields as a Chosen and the whole world was watching her do it. She could well understand why Lillis has been so eager to get back to Haven so they could actually begin learning to be a Herald and Companion together. Right now, it felt like she was just pretending at being a Herald. And Onie doubly appreciated her Companion's understanding for her total lack of riding ability. She leaned forward.

"Lillis, how do Companion's Choose?"

She tossed her head and shook it with a horsey 'hrrrmmm-hrrrm'. Companions just knew who to Choose. That was all there was too it.

Onie puckered her lips. That was the kind of 'It is what it is' answer that a person got from the priests in the Temples when you asked them about life.

Strangely, the other travelers paid her less attention as the road got more crowded and they reached their goal, Kettlesmith. There were too many other distractions. Open traders' markets, herds of sheep, cows and goats, loose chickens, laden carts with boxes, bales and barrels, yelling women, screaming children, bellowing men, buildings with two and three stories. The smells of animals and people mixed with dust and cook fires. Lillis slowed to a walk and expertly negotiated through all the hubbub on the broad main street of the town. Onie's stomach growled and she looked toward a selection of street food sellers.

A big metal clang and clatter startled her and Lillis into looking toward a corner walkway where a side street branched off between two buildings

"Aaaaaiiiiiiiii!"

A woman in a faded green dress and yellow vest stood on the walkway under a shop awning, a bucket of old nails scattered at her feet and spilling out into the gutter. Two startled small children looked up at her with wide open mouths. Onie's eyes were too weak to make out any detail but she could see enough to recognize the pale hair, ice blue eyes and round chin.

"Onnnniiiieeee!" Timette Monelleth leaped down off of the walkway, heedless of the muck, and ran to her. Onie slid down off Lillis just in time to meet her old friend's enthusiastic hug.

"Onie! I don't BELIEVE it! I don't BELIEVE IT!" she squealed and bounced with excitement. She broke away and waved her arms. Nobody could get excited like Timette. "What happened? This is so amazing!" She darted a look behind her. "Don't pick those up there, they're dirty, just collect the ones on the walk and leave it there. It's too heavy for you. Then come over and see Aunt Onie!" she ordered the children who had stopped to pick up the nails. The boy was older, about seven and pale like his mother, the girl, four years old, red-headed like her father. They obeyed and cautiously walked over to them while Onie told her friend about being Chosen while leaving out the part about not being able to ride her Companion at any faster than a gentle trot.

"You remember Aunt Onie," Timette coaxed them, her hands on her childrens' heads, "from the summer festival last year when we all went to see Gramma and Grapa."

"You didn't have THAT." The boy, Cole, pointed at Lillis.

"No, silly." His mother ruffled his hair which seemed to annoy him. He was as serious as his father. "She's new. She's a Companion and she's taking yer Aunt Onie to Haven ta be a Herald."

"I KNOW that'r a Companion, Ma!" He stuck his lower lip out in seven year-old outrage at being talked down to. "But Aunt Onie is so OLD. They're 'posed ta take little kids, like me."

"Well, not always, Cole. They Choose all kinds a' people 'pending on what they needs." She looked down at her daughter clinging to her skirts. "And what they needs right now is Aunt Onie."

"Yeah, well what's she got that's so special?" Cole went on belligerently.

"Manners for one thing," Onie told him. He was doing a wonderful job of becoming a blunt-talker when he grew up. He was honest to a fault, but he needed to learn to take the edge off.

"And a lot more sense than half this town," his mother added. "But what's ya doin' here? Should'na'ya be onna way ta Haven?"

Onie shrugged. "I was passing through and wanted somethin' better'n trail food."

"Oh, I know just the thing." Timette hustled them on down the street to a meat pie vender she knew. It was also next to a stable where they could get a bit of hay and water for Lillis.

"Can ya hear what she says?" Timette asked when they sat down on a rough bench with their pies, the children sharing their own pie next to them. "In yer head like they say in tha stories?"

Onie shook her head. "No. Well, a little bit when she first showed up an' says she Chose me. But I know what she means."

They ate and talked. Onie filled Timette in on the latest gossip of Fair Fields. Not much happened there, but people were still born, died, got handfasted, argued, lied, stole, cheated and threw trash in their neighbor's yards. Onie did not understand why Timette thought it could be so much more interesting than what could be going on in a bigger town like Kettlesmith. It was the same old Fair Fields that hadn't changed since she left.

"But yer goin' ta Haven, you must send me letters," she demanded. Onie promised she would, but only if she helped make sure her letters to Dec and her Ma got all the way through to Fair Fields. It was easy to reliably post letters to and from Haven and Kettlesmith, but Fair Fields was off the main trade road. Timette promised and then continued to enthuse about how exciting a Herald's life would be. Their eyes went to Lillis, beautiful and perfectly white in her silver and blue tack. She calmly accepted a handful of hay shyly offered from Timette'e daughter while her brother stayed a pace back. Timette rubbed her belly where the bulge of her next child was beginning to show. She loved being a mother, more than she ever expected and was looking forward to the next little one. And her husband, Evin, loved being a father to them as well.

Lillis suddenly lifted her head high, ears up. Onie turned to look down the street. She saw only a bit of white behind the crowd, but she knew what it had to be before she could make out any details.

* * *

><p><strong>- - - End Part 5<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**GROUNDLING**

by ardavenport

**- - - Part 6**

* * *

><p>"Oh, I hope yer not in trouble, taking too long with yer lunch yakking with me." Timette hastily got up. "Finish up you two. We got ta get back ta tha barn ta take these ta yer father." Wiping her hands on her skirts she reached down for the mostly full bucket of nails.<p>

Two Heralds, dressed all in white and mounted on their own Companions strolled up to them. People looked, but got out of their way and stayed back, respectful of any official business. The Heralds were both men. One with gray hair on a big white stallion, one with very little hair on a mare nearly as big and a whole hand taller than Lillis.

"So, you're having trouble getting to Haven, Initiate . . . Onie Thatcher, is it?" the gray-haired one spoke with a rough voice. Lillis had her head down to the ground in shame and Onie immediately knew why.

Not answering the man, she marched right up to the big stallion and pointed right between his eyes. ""She did na throw me. I falled off all on me own," Onie stated, proud to defend Lillis.

The blue eyes of both Companions went wide and the stallion backed up a pace. Onie couldn't hear any words from these two, but she didn't need to; they were blaming Lillis for something she didn't do.

Closer now, she could see the surprise on the Herald's faces. The one with more scalp than hair lowered his busy brows at her.

"I don' na have no Mindspeech. I don' need it ta know what these two're thinkin'." The mare and stallion looked at each other. "And Lillis kin carry me fine, long as she don' go too fast, and that'll get us ta Haven just as well as ye two."

Again, the Companions stared back in surprise.

"You falled off?" Timette, her children at her side and looking up at the Heralds with wary respect, was still standing there, her bucket of nails on the ground next to her. Onie grit her teeth.

"Yes, Temette, I falled off. But only the first time she ran. It was just too fast fer me."

"Ya did na say anythin' 'bout fallin' off a her, Onie." Timette grinned, stepping up to them, her children staying safely behind her skirts that shielded them from the authority in white looming over them.

"Would ye?" she challenged back.

"'Spose not," her friend admitted. "But Onie, ye might be the worst rider in Fair Fields, but now ye gotta be the worst rider in Valdemar ta fall off'a yer own Companion, too."

"I kin ride're if she walks which is a lot better'n I ever did on any horse."

"Oh, I remember when Miron Greenleaf tried ta show you how ta ride his horse. That animal always gave you dirty looks after that."

"Ladies."

They both looked up at the gray-haired Herald. "I don't want to interrupt this little chat, but I think that I and Herald Vern need to talk to you," he pointed down at Onie, "about this riding problem."

"Well, I gotta get back ta work." Timette gave her a big hug. "I'll tell everybody how ya scared these two big bullies off a yer own Companion. You'll do great." She hurried off with her children.

Onie went to Lillis and whispered in her ear. "Keep yer head up and don' listen ta those two. It was' na yer fault and I'm gonna keep sayin' it till ya believes it." Lillis touched her cheek with her nose.

Onie grit her teeth as she grabbed the saddle, pushed herself up and onto Lillis's back. She was used to mounting now, but not to having two Heralds, two _real_ Heralds, watching her do it.

They walked down the street together. Herald Steren, the one with the gray hair, was going to the southern border with his partner. The stallion was Meroth. The mare was Gudie. They would not say what their mission might be, but it was not so urgent that they couldn't stop in Kettlesmith to discuss her riding problem. Onie did not feel particularly honored to be so special that she attracted their attention.

They went to an inn, the Black Lantern. Onie warily eyed the two other Companions as she got off Lillis, but they seemed to be on good terms now. Lillis nodded, her eyes smiling back, when Onie asked if she would be all right with them.

They went inside and the Heralds ordered tea. Onie told them exactly what happened when Lillis first tried to gallop after they left Fair Fields. They both expressed surprise that she wasn't injured but she just shrugged that she must have landed on a soft spot.

Vern rubbed his chin. "You've got some kind of Gift. I'm just not sure what it is."

Onie rolled her eyes. She had been hearing the same thing from Brother Callus for years. "Maybe a Gift fer bein' a bad rider. Alls I know is that I been tested by Healers, an I been tested by Bards, an even a Herald once. And alls they say is that I might have a touch of 'somethin' that might do well fer a Wisewoman but it is'na anythin' big enough ta train."

"It's big enough for Choosing." Steren sat back in his chair, his gray eyes appraising. "Have you always been afraid of heights?"

"I kin make meself ill jus' thinkin' about gettin' on top of a chair ta get some'in off a top shelf."

"Are you afraid of anything else?"

Onie thought a moment. "Not anythin' that anyone else isn't a-feared of. Don' like floods, er lightning, er snakes that bites. Don' like bridges fer sure. There was some fearsome bear-thing got magic-changed nearby during tha Mage Storms come around tha town at night. But that scared everyone in Fair Fields 'til some fighters came and killed it."

"Did you help at all in killing it?" Vern asked.

Onie shook her head. "No. I stayed locked up in the house with the rest 'o me family at night durin' those times."

Steren sipped his tea and put the cup down. "Well, tell us what you are good at. Aside from putting surly Companions in their place." Both Heralds grinned. Onie knew that they both could Mindspeak with their Companions.

She sighed and listed anything that might count as a Gift. She had already done this for Brother Callus several times over the years whenever he had her tested for any Gifts.

She was very good at gardening, cooking, in fact, any household chore.

She was very good at telling what another person was thinking, but learned when she was a girl that finishing other people's sentences just annoyed them.

She was very good with caring for animals.

She was sometimes very good at finding things. When Idra Accorin's necklace broke, Onie was the one who found her pendant where it had fallen in the grass by the mill. But when her nephew, Sami, stole a box of her mother's buttons when he was four, it was Mec who found it where he had hidden it in the loft, not Onie.

She was always right about how bad a winter would be and she could tell when the weather would change, but not when it came on too quickly.

She healed quickly from any injury, though she had never been injured very seriously beyond cuts and bruises.

She was very good at spotting any food that had gone bad even when there weren't any obvious smells. If she pushed a plate of food away, everyone in her family did the same because the times when they didn't they got sick.

She rarely got sick.

She could sing well, though she did better in a group than by herself.

She never got lost and always knew what direction north was.

The talent that interested the Heralds most was that Onie could always tell with someone was lying to her.

"Always?" Vern's bushy brows rose.

"Always," she nodded. "An tha Herald who tested me agreed and she did na know why, but I was na using any Truth Spell."

Both Heralds looked increasingly puzzled as they pondered the list. Vern asked for things that she was not good at.

Running, swimming, traveling. She had tried swimming only once, but she was so afraid of drowning that she never went further than waist deep in the water. The few times her family had traveled to other towns for summer festivals, Onie always got sick, coming and going, but was fine while there. She was just disappointed that the same thing happened (in fact it was much worse) when riding Lillis.

The two Heralds scratched their heads and suggested a few things that neither one of them believed. A latent Gift that was somehow magically stuck? Neither Herald knew how that could happen. Maybe some of the Wild Magic set loose by the Mage Storms had 'contaminated' her? But she had never been exposed to anything like that. None of her talents changed and she had always had them years before the Mage Storms.

At different times Vern and Steren went out back to relieve themselves because they drank so much tea. Onie could see that both Heralds were stuck on the idea of figuring out what her Gift might be. It was mid-afternoon and the main room of the Inn was mostly empty. Onie knew that she was just going to have to wait them out until they (the Heralds and the Companions they were Mindspeaking) failed to figure it out the same as Brother Callus. They were trained Heralds and she was merely Chosen. She supposed that patience was one of her talents as well. She could out-wait anyone. But saying so sounded like vanity.

Steren decided to 'start out fresh' and asked her to repeat everything that had happened after she left Fair Fields. She recounted Lillis's gallop, her fear and illness and then sliding off the saddle into the grass by the road. She did not know how long she had lain there but it could have been as long as a candlemark. They kept asking questions about what she had done after that. How fast could Lillis go before she felt ill? Did she start slow and go faster and when was it too fast for her? Did she feel hot, cold? Was she hungry? Onie gave them everything she had and they listened and asked questions.

"Why didn't you stay at a Way Station?" Steren asked when she told them about camping in the woods.

"It would'a been long after dark fer Lillis ta get ta one if she could na go any faster'n a trot. And I likes camping outside. I brought me bed roll from home."

Steren grimaced. "I never did that well sleeping rough even when I was young enough for it."

Vern agreed with a shudder. "I'll take a hay loft over hard ground any day if I have to, even if I could pack up a down mattress with me."

"Widow Tossem, back in Fair Fields, swears that hard beds're good fer tha back and posture and that straw an down mattresses makes ye soft."

Both Heralds made faces back at her.

"I always sleeps in me bed roll on me parents hearth and one of tha Healers who tested me said I had a back as straight an strong as a tree."

Vern looked amazed. "You sleep on a bedroll on a hearth? On stones?"

Onie nodded proudly. "I do. And there's nothin' soft about me neither."

Vern just shook his head, but the other Herald's expression changed, first to surprise and then knowing satisfaction. His partner saw it, too.

"What?" Vern demanded.

Steren sat back, a big smile spreading on his lined face. "I know what her Gift is."

"What?" Onie and Vern asked together.

Not answering, Steren only chuckled and pushed his chair back with a loud scraping sound on the wooden floor. "Come on. Outside."

Annoyed, they both followed.

The three Companions stood together in a row away from two horses tied up on the other side of the doors inside. Menoth lifted his head and walked up to Steren.

"Onie, I want you to get onto Menoth. Just for a minute."

She pulled her head back away from the enormous white stallion. Menoth flicked his ears back and forth. Steren had not Mindspoke what her Gift was to his Companion and he was enjoying showing them what he knew to everyone. Lillis and Gudie watched. Lillis nodded her head; she wanted to see what would happen.

Warily, Onie let Steren boost her up into the saddle. She almost slid right over it to fall off the other side before her hands clamped onto the pommel and she hung on. Gritting her teeth, she saw Steren looking at Menoth. He was Mindspeaking to him. Menoth turned his head, one big sapphire eye appraising her for a moment before looking back to his Chosen.

Vern voiced his own puzzlement. "I don't see anything, either."

"How does it feel?" Steren asked, still grinning.

She gave him a cross, unhappy glare. "I'm used ta Lillis. Not him. An . . . ." she swallowed hard. "He's too tall for me." She clenched her teeth; if she kept perfectly still she could keep from falling.

"Just stay up there for a little longer." Steren whispered to Vern who went into the inn and came back out with a short three-legged footstool. Steren put it down next to Menoth while Lillis came around to the stallion's other side to watch.

"Now, climb down onto that."

Onie scowled down at the stool under the stirrup and then up at Steren. She carefully slid her leg and skirts off of Menoth's opposite side so she could find the stirrup, which was set too long for her. For a panicky moment her left foot kicked only air before it caught in the stirrup. With that unsteady perch, she lowered her right leg, looking for the stool. Now clinging to the side of the Companion, she kept sliding lower and lower, her free foot kicking until she finally found something solid. But it wasn't the stool. It was the stone path of the inn. Onie didn't care. She put her other foot down, looked at the stool and then kicked it aside.

Steren continued to grin.

Vern just looked perplexed. "I don't understand what that was supposed to prove."

"Look." Steren gestured toward Onie. Vern looked. The Companions looked. Passersby on the street looked their way but didn't stop. Tired of the drama, Onie huffed and glared at Steren.

Lillis's ears perked up and she lifted her head. Then the other two Companions. They knew.

Impatient, Vern threw his hands up. "I still don't see anything."

Lillis dipped her head down and up and snorted.

"The ground?" Onie said back. Lillis nodded and tossed her head.

"Not The Ground. Just Ground," Steren announced, his arms out as if to congratulate himself. "That's your Gift. Ground."

Vern tilted his head and walked over to his partner. "Ground? Is that even a Gift?"

"It must be. And she's a natural at it. She draws strength directly from the ground, her Ground." He pointed at Onie. "You're not afraid of heights or fast riding. You're afraid of having your feet off the ground. That's why you get sick when you travel. On a cart or a horse, your feet aren't on the ground. That's why you always know where you are; you can sense Ground. You can find things for people, when they lose them on the ground. You can find water inside the ground, You sleep on stones, that are on the ground." He folded his arms before him. "I'd bet money that you can heal yourself, if you're lying on the ground. But I didn't want to hurt you to find out."

"Thank-you." Onie told him, not feeling at all grateful.

Menoth neighed.

"You asked him to throw me!" Onie stamped her foot.

Steren shrugged, not looking guilty at all. "I'm pretty sure you wouldn't have been hurt. But Menoth wouldn't do it. Lillis said she'd kick him if he did."

"Well, how does she ride a Companion if she has to have her feet on the ground all the time?" Vern asked, still looking doubtful.

"She's bonded to Lillis. And her feet are on the ground. But it still took a little trial and error for her to get used to it. And do you know what happens when a Companion runs?"

"They get somewhere?" Vern suggested.

"They take all their feet off the ground. Just for an instant in the middle of the stride. And that breaks your connection to it." He pointed at Onie and then sighed, clearly pleased with himself. "I suppose, when you get to the Collegium, they'll figure out a way for you get used to that, too. But you'll have to get to Haven first."

Vern looked doubtful. "Should they send someone for her? She's got to walk. That's could take a week."

Steren shrugged. "What will they do? Send a wagon? She'll be sick the whole way. All she has to do is follow the road north from here anyway. Even if she could get lost, she's got Lillis. It's just going to take a little longer than usual."

Vern frowned. "Well, what can you do with a Ground Gift anyway?"

"I don't know. What can't you do with Ground? Everything we do starts with Ground. And with Magic gone off the way it has, can you think of a better Gift to start with? And it's not a Gift likely to turn bad, seeing that you've had it all this time and done fine with it," he conceded to Onie.

Vern nodded. Then he excused himself to go out back for another piss, grumbling about too much tea.

"So, ye really think they kin train this Ground Gift I got so I kin ride Lillis proper when I gets ta Haven?" Onie looked toward her Companion with a little worry. If they couldn't, Lillis would be as good as hobbled whenever she had to ride her.

"There are some very wise people at the Collegium. If anyone can find a way, they can," Steren's rough voice spoke gently.

Lillis nodded, her blue eyes confident. Onie smiled sadly and stroked her nose.

"Well, I guess we better get there as quick as we kin manage. As long as we keep our feet on the ground."

* * *

><p><strong>- - - End Part 6<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**GROUNDLING**

by ardavenport

**- - - Part 7**

* * *

><p><strong># # # - # # # - # # # - # # # - # # # - # # #<strong>

Dec,

There's a trader here who says he will take me letter to you in Fair Fields, so I am writing now.

I am still in Kettlesmith. You might hear from Timette that I falled off Lillis on the road. She saw me on the street here and carried on a lot about me bein Chosen. You know how she can get. So, I did fall, but I did not get hurt and Lillis only went slow after that. It was like when I get sick in the wagon, except worse on account of Lillis can go really fast. And I met two Heralds here who say they know why and they can train me to ride proper when I gets to Haven.

Tell Father Callus that the Heralds say I got a Ground Gift. They don't know what that is, but they think that it is something good. It is why I am such a bad rider and why I don't like getting up high, because I my feet are off the ground. Any one with a Gift is supposed to have Ground, but they did not think it was a Gift until now. I will find out what it is supposed to do when I get to Haven. But that will take more time because Lillis can only go slow with me on her back. I will send me letters by Timette and she will send them to Fair Fields.

Love, your sister,

Onie

**# # # - # # # - # # # - # # # - # # # - # # #**

Onie watched the two Hearlds trotting away down the street. There were still a few hours of daylight and they could make it to a way station to the south by the time it got dark. Onie did not have that luxury, but she didn't really need it.

The trader, a man who had been to the Ox and Cart in Fair Fields, promised her that he would take her letter to Essie Axehead to give to Dec.

Sighing, Onie turned toward the north. They would get as far as Lillis could trot until nightfall and find a place to camp. She would not stay in Kettlesmith. Most of the inns had only second story rooms for guests. Fair Fields only had one story buildings.

Lillis 'hrrrmmm'ed and touched her nose to Onie's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

She hoisted herself up into the saddle and Lillis started off at a nice safe trot. Onie supposed that Lillis had been wrong to turn down all the travel supplies that everyone had tried to give them back in Fair Fields. It was going to take awhile for them to get to Haven if Lillis had to keep at least some of her feet on the ground the whole way. But that didn't seem so bad, since they would be together for the trip.

They would get to Haven eventually.

* * *

><p><strong># # # - # # # END # # # - # # #<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> This is a derivative fiction of the Valdemar Universe under Creative Commons license. No measurable monetary profit or compensation for this writer, but lots of fun (which is really what fanfiction is all about anyway). The Valdemar Universe belongs to Marcedes Lackey.


End file.
